


Paris

by womanaction



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: A tribute video to Jeff & Britta. "If we go down, then we go down together."





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Backup on Vimeo in case NBC comes for this video too: https://vimeo.com/228487041


End file.
